This invention refers to a subsea system for petroleum production, consisting of a structure of template-manifold, wet christmas trees and satellite tree modules, which can be equipped as well with a control system of multiplexed electro-hydraulic type, which is specifically developed to be utilized in producing areas in water depths allowing for the use of guide-cables.